The Beginning Chaper 1
by warriour
Summary: Margo, a 7th grader at her local K-8 school gets a journal form her mom to wright her feelings in. But will this journal be used for another type of story. Follow Margo on the Beginning of a new life she didn't know she had. There are things yet to be discovered in her school and the substitute for the substitute knows it. Rated T for mature jokes
1. The Begnning Chapter 1

W: Hello I really like Doctor Who and I have written other fan fictions about it in the past but never posted them. I am trying to start putting these on the internet for everyone to read. I am righting one now but it needs a few before it. I will tell you when I post it. Enjoy! :W

Today started out like any other day. I woke up to my alarm, ate breakfast, caught the city bus and headed for school. Oh I almost forgot I'm Margo I always forget to say that at the beginning of these dairies. I just want to get something straight now. 1 I will not be saying "dear diary" at the beginning of these. 2 I'm only righting this because my mom bought the book for me to "wright my feelings" or so she says.

When I got to school I was almost late for my first period class (again). I got there just a few minuets before the bell rang. Our teacher (Ms. Mentor I know weird name but there have been worse) has been out scene December because of lung cancer (poor woman). We have had the same substitute for a few months now so it was strange to see an new sub.

"Margo comes over here. I saved you a seat" my friend Stephanie had been in Hawaii for the past week and just got back (lucky).

"So " I said as sat next to stepth. "Who is our Physics teacher today?"

"some guy I don't know but let me guess that T.J will give Mr. Smith"(she read his name as he wrought it)" a hard time."

"Not if Jack gets hear first." I wittingly put in as the two fought to get in the door (again).

"always a show"

"an annoying show" I put in as the bell rang for school to start as T.J and Jack still were fighting over the door.

Five minuets later I finally gave up.

"Oh my gosh walk in one at a time it's not temporal Physics!" (Physics is my first period class. I should have thought of that before I talked, but it made my point.) they final stopped the daily door duel ( well that is what we call it. I don't think it has cough on.)

" well now that you boys are done with your door duel we can start class, or what is left of it. I'm Mr. Smith I will apparently be your sub for your sub who sadly had a stroke on Friday." ( No surprise there. we were probably the reason he had the stroke. Poor guy)

" excuse me Mr. Smith" Ms Messenger (I know) was at the door. she is the 8th grade math and science teacher. (Oops I forgot I am in the 7th grade. Probably should have said that earlier)" can I borrow the graphing calculates I don't have them."

" sure let me get you the bag for you."

" Thanks." Mr. Smith went and got a black bag (most likely full of graphing calculates) and handed it to Ms. Messenger.

" Now that we are past the interruptions i think we can start class."

"Excuse me Mr. Smith." It was T.J " you are not from the U.S are you."

" No. I originally from Scotland but I have lived in England and Cardiff for the past 12 years and why am I telling you all this."

"But I can't understand what tour saying sir."

" Well clearly toy can."

" Sorry are you talking Scottish now."

"No I am talking English."

"Ya don't sound like it." The bell to switch classes rang so we really didn't get Physics today. Stupid Jack and T.J. rest of the day went normal until lunch where I met up with my other frinds (Redsea, Alyssa, Jenna, and April.)

" so what do you guys think of Mr. Smith?" I asked a we started down the hall towards the cafeteria.

" I don't know I havens been in his class yet". Alyssa said as we got to the cafeteria.

"Oh! Margo how was the daily door duel." Jenna said. I think wondering how Mr. Smith reacted to it.

" Annoying as always" I put in as we finally got threw the line and headed for our table. "Hay look did you see Mr. Smith in the lunch line?"

" No I would have seen him I was st the end of the line." April said joining us hearing my past question " unless he came in after me, and I was the last student threw the line!"

"Oi! don't complain. isn't one of us always at the end of the line." I put in as I got up to dump my trey. I saw Mr. Smith look around and almost run out I looked over at my frinds, they didn't seem to notice. So I went after Mr. Smith.

I saw him turn at the end of the hall. I quickly followed trying not to loose him. By the time I got to the end of the hall he was gone.

"Shh."(oops almost cursed) " what is.." I saw a door, and I know every door in the school and what is inside it. but I have never seen this door before.

"So you see it to" Mr. Smith was behind me and just about scared me out of my skin. " Do you know what is behind this door?"

"No I have never seen this door before. and I know every door in this school and what is behind them."

" well what would you think is behind this door" Mr. Smith said walking to the door and putting his hand on it.

"I don't know, but if I were to guess i would say your TARDIS." Mr. Smith looked surprised. " well it is the only word could think of. do you like it TARDIS it is fun to say"

How do you know my TARDIS is behind hear?"

"I'm only kidding, there is no such thing as a TARDIS." the bell rang for class to start."I'm sorry I need to go to class" I said as I headed up the stairs to my next class.

The rest of the day was normal. I had earth and space science,math, and language arts. After school I went to the Wendy's across the street from my school. I went home after a dollar fry and a small frosty. I met Stephanie in the local park

"Hay is that" Stephenie pointed towards the big red wood in the park

"Ya that is Mr. Smith but what is he doing hear." I asked watching his every move

" I almost didn't recognize him wit that long brown coat. should we say hi?"

"No!" I whisper yelled at her. sudnily there was a beep and Mr Smith was off running.

W: sorry for the cliff hanger. I will put up the next chapter soon. There is some truth in this. My friend Stephenie is in Hawaii HAVE FUN GIRL! and my social studies teacher's husband had a massive stroke on Friday witch I didn't know about until today. send me good thoughts. Thanks for reading :W


	2. Chapter 2

I Jumped up almost knocking Stephenie over as I ran after Mr. Smith. It took me awhile but I cough up with him. I stayed hidden of cores, just so I could see him but he couldn't see me. He started running down the street, threw the collage, and out towards my house. I took a side street to come out in front of Mr. Smith, I came out running. Like some thing big and mean with teeth was chasing me! when I got to my house Mr smith was a half block away, running in the door. I quickly locked it and set a timer for a few minuets and when I heard a knock at the door I stopped it and took it with me along with a glass of water for Mr. Smith. I opened the door with a weird look on my face.

" What are you doing hear?"

"I live hear? why are you asking these questions out hear someone might see. You inside now!" I said steeping aside as Mr. Smith walked in and handing him the glass of water.

" What is this for?" he asked looking at the water.

"Well it was for me but it looks like you need it more than I do." I said walking into the kitchen to get myself another glass of water.

"Well why were you running? I didn't see you until you were in front of me."

"I time my self." I said coming out of the kitchen with another glass of water. "I always run heading home I seem to be getting faster." ( I lied I never run home I only got scared) "well why were you heading towards my house any way."

"Hmm...oh!( he was taking a drink of water) right what how did you know I was heading this way?"

"Don't think I didn't see you with your timely dinning detector in the park. You stick out like a soar thumb hear. I might work in Cardiff but not hear." I said taking another sip of water.

"Why op." the detector went off. "Jack! Jack! Jack I know your hear!

"Fine no hiding from you Doc." Jack from my first period class steeped out from the direction of my room " I can't get the shimmer off can you help."

"I thought you knew how these things worked."

" yea yea you can scold me latter but now help." Jack said like he was much older which was weird coming from a 11 year old boy.

"Hear."I said grabbing Jacks wrist and pushing a button on his watch. I quickly let go as he changed from an 11 year old boy to a 28 year old man.

" How did you know how to do that?" Mr. Smith asked looking at Jack then at me. He took out some sort of probe and bleeped me.

"What was that." I said pointing at the device he was putting in his top pocket of his long brown jacket.

" Oh this." he puled out the probe "It's a sonic screwdriver."

"Who has a sonic screwdriver."

"I do."

" Who looks at a screwdriver an says 'o this could be a little more sonic'."

" What you've never been board." Jack had a look of deja vu on his face " Never had a long night. Never had a lot of cabinets to put up."

"Okay I will make some tea and in a pinch you can put up some shelves." I heard Jack laugh as I walked in to the kitchen.

" It will take a few minutes." I said as I walked out

" Oh My Good! Do you remember ha! When we met." Jack exclaimed.

"Ya I am pretty sure I member when we met. Oh ya! When you made a hole hospital in to gas mask zombies and tried to con me!"

" Hay I didn't know the nano genes were there."

" Still tried to con me." they went at it until I spoke up.

" Okay can one of you tell me what is going on."

"Oh! right yes um... Ha!" Mr. Smith handed out a peace of paper." Smith Scotland yard.

" The paper is blank again might work in London but not hear, and Scotland yard really don't you know where you are." I said as I handed the paper back.

"Oh you are brilliant you are."

"Tell me what you are doing in my house and what was behind that door!" I almost yelled but didn't I was good.

" Well no we haft to tell her."

" Right, yes, sorry I'm the Doctor and this is caption Jack Harkness. Don't just don't."

"Okay Oh! shhh kettle!" after running into the kitchen to get the tea on mugs and out they must have took a look around my house. " Hear we go, doctor you look like a two sugar man and Jack three sugars and cream?"

" That is exactly right! How did you know that. " the doctor exclaimed. "No one knows how I really like my tea. Especially someone I have never met."

" I am really good at people and non people." I said handing Jack and the doctor there cups of afternoon tea. "I didn't catch the rest of your name. Doctor what was it?"

"Just the doctor." he said while taking a sip of his tea.

" The doctor."

" Yup." he said popping the p. " and you were right about what was behind that door."(I almost forgot about the door!) " How did you know my TARDIS was behind that door?" Jack looked intrigued to hear my side of the story.

" I don't know, I say really weird stuff that no one understands. except you. you understand all my nonsense."

"Well that is what, I do understand nonsense." he said with a smirk while he took another sip of tea." Well we need to go thanks for the tea!" the doctor said getting up handing me the mug. jack stood up a few seconds later doing the same.

"Hold on just a minute. I am going with you."

"I don't think so. too dangerous for you."

" Oi I have seen horrific things you wouldn't believe."

"I have too now stay hear."

" No I want to know what is going on and there is no way you are going to stop me." I said walking out the door with my black wool coat on along with my broken pocket watch ( I always seem to leave that stupid thing in my pocket).

W: hello I just want to give you an update on the situation. My teachers husband is getting better day by day. I will be in Amsterdam the week before my spring brake. I will be writing a special fan fiction called 'The Angles in Amsterdam' I will give you a more prescience dates as they become available. I have come up with several stories I can right but for now hear are 2,3,and 4. 2 the Doctor and the Siren, 3 Margo's Birthday surprise. and 4 the pocket watch. Thanks for Reading!


	3. Chapter 3

As I held the door for the Doctor and John the detector went off (again)

" South! Alons-y!" the doctor yelled running north

" Does he do this a lot" I asked Jack standing next to me on the sidewalk.

"Ya a lot. I wonder how long it will take him this time?" Jack said as the Doctor got to the dead end street

"Yo Doc!" I yeald ( he was trying to climb the freeway wall ) "That is North. South is this way!" he looked back at us just standing there and started running. when he got to us he stopped.

"What way is the fastest your school. and don't call me doc."

" This way." I said pointing towards the park

"Do you know how to use this works." he asked really fast.

"Yes." I said (almost no pause between what the Doctor said and what I said.) He handed me the device. By the time we got to the park I stopped.

"Wa wa why did you stop." Jack said almost falling over. The Doctor was heading over to the water fountain near by.

"AAA! lost the signal." I said hitting the side of the device.

"Ptfffff! what the hell is in the water hear? I have had this problem all day! Well the glass you gave me was the only decent water I have had all day!" The Doctor said spitting out his mouth full of water. "It taste like metal or iron or... Do you still have the tracker Margo?"

"Ya hear, oops sorry ( I almost handed him the stupid pocket watch) um ah ha hear." I handed the device to the Doctor.

" What was that?" jack said pointing at the watch I was quickly pitting away.

"Oh! this old thing." I pulled out the pocket watch. " It is an old family memento. It worked until recently I can't fix it. I should really take it out of my coat pocket."

"Can I see it." Jack said taking a few steps towards me. When he got close enough I handed it to him. He took it from my hand, looked it over a few times " I can fix it for you if you like it should be easy? fixing clocks is a hobby of mine."

"sure just don't lose it." I said as Jack put the watch in his pocket.

" Jack we need to get to the school now. There is something I need to check." the Doctor said walking towards Jack and I.

"Oi! don't forget me!" I said as the Doctor and Jack started walking away towards the school.

"nope nope nope to dangerous for a 10 year old human."

" 11 and I am not taking you out of my sight. Both of you. For all I know Jack could be an alien, and Doctor a person whom can never die."  
the Doctor and Jack looked at each other with the exact same expression on there face.

"still to dangerous."Jack replied for the Doctor as we got to the cross light.

"Let me put it this way I know the school and neighborhood better then the both of you combined. I know what is behind every door tn the school and the area. Let me help." I said as the walk sighed turned green.

"Fine but only this once." The Doctor said as they started walking across the street. I quickly ran after them. By the time we got to the school the Doctor tuned and looked at me.

"Where is the computer lab? I forgot."( he hesitated with the I forgot part. It was funny as hell, but I didn't laugh. No mater how much I wanted to.)

"Second door on the right. Full of laptops. But it needs a key."

"no problem." The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver

" How can that open doors?" I said as we walked over to the door.

"Watch and learn Margo." He put the tip of the sonic on the lock and pushed the button on the sonic. It opened the door almost immediately. "See can open any door."

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha" Jack started laughing

"Fine anything but a deadlock seal."

"and wood."

"and wood. Don't diss the sonic!" ( I was laughing my ass of at this conversation.) we got in the lab and i got the Doctor a laptop with an internet connection. (not all of them get one.)

" come on come on come on give me something anything."

" what are you looking for doc?" I asked looking over the Doctors solder.

"how many times have I told you not to call me 'doc'."

" um once. What are you looking for exactly?"

"anything strange, anything non human." I opened a laptop of my own (and got on yahoo. they always have the news first it appears on the news.) and found something quite interesting.

"Hay Doctor look at this. ' Lights in Midnight Sky Over Portland Baffle Scientists.' this strange enough for you?" I said pointing at the screen with my finger. Jack came over as well. Looking over my solder they both read until there was a noise outside the door.

" What was that." Jack broke his silence as the Doctor started towards the door.

" I don't know?" he replied looking out the window.

" Doc let me go out."

"Fine, and don't call me doc! you know I hate that."

"That is why I say it." jack said as he took out his ( or what looked like) a WWII revolver and steeped out the door.

W: this is a little shorter than my others but I thought it would be good. :W


	4. Chapter 4

The door closed behind Jack. After a few moments there was 4 shots. The Doctor jumped out of his set and ran towards the door. I was close behind, he stopped when he got to the door. Putting his finger on his lips (telling me to keep my voice down) and slowly opening the door. Jack was on the floor with 4 bullet holes in him. I was worried but didn't show it.

"Oh Jack stop laying there like a dead man."

"I am a dead man." Jack said almost making me jump out of my skin. He stood up soon after words. "Ah man this was a new shirt."

"What happened to your others?" I asked with my arms crossed

" You're looking at it." he said with his arms out then collapsing them to his sides (I just fireguard out I got it backwards. Jack can't die and the Doctor is an alien! I am brain dead!)

"When did you buy it?" (yet another stupid question on my part.)

" This morning at Walmart. 5 quid down the drain!" I broke out laughing "what? what are you laughing at?" ( at this time the Doctor was laughing to.)

" Y you spent 10 dollars on a shirt at Walmart! let me guess that you made sure it had a pocket for your gun?" (at this point the doctor wasn't breathing because he was laughing so hard. I continued laughing after I finished talking.)

"Ya ha ha ha very funny. now lets get to the TARDIS so I can get another shirt." we finally stopped laughing.

" You were wrong he bought two!"we started laughing again( thanks to the doctors witty comment)

"Today is make fun of Jack day isn't it"

"Yea it is." I said after I was done laughing. "But don't worry tomorrow is make fun of the doctor day."I whispered quietly while the Doctor suck around.

"Ms. Jones shimmer shimmer!" he said quietly but urgently ( Ms. Jones is the assistant principal BTW) I quickly grabbed Jacks wrist hitting the shimmer button on his along watch making him 11 again. a few moments later Ms. Jones came around the corner.

"Ah Mr. Smith just the man I need to see. Oh! aren't you two supposed to be at home?" I decided to talk because you can't trust a man in a shimmer to say the right thing.

" Yes but Mr. Smith was explaining some work to me that we didn't understand." Ms. Jone looked like she didn't be leave me. "I must be going. Thank You Mr Smith." I said pretending to leave.

"Any time Margret." the doctor said back miss saying my name on purpose. (I think.)

"Margo!" I said back so he would hear. after while and when Ms. Jones left I came out again.

"Oh good you didn't leave." the doctor said when I came around the corner. " Now Jack I would suggest that you keep your shimmer on for now."

"Ya I like that plain. I dough they would put holes in me if I were a student." he said back as the Doctor started walking towards the opposite end of the hall.

"Okay Margo time to show me where the door was?" the doctor said as I walked around the corner with Jack.( at this time I had already opened the door and looked at the Doctor) "Oh um.. okay then what is inside?" he asked as I flowed him in the room.

" A 1963 police public call box but it is actually a TARDIS incognito." I said as I turned around looking at Jack and the Doctor ( Jack was whispering something into the doctors ear. I couldn't hear what he was saying. I thought it was about the pocket watch. Why would he be telling the Doctor about that old thing?)

"Okay Margo now I will show you something you would never imagine in your wildest dreams." the Doctor said unlocking the TARDIS door and opening it for me. I walked in I looked around nothing seemed strange about the place (which was odd because it was geometrically inverse[ bigger on the inside] ) "So what do you think of the Casa de TARDIS."

" Good, fine ,nice, brilliant! Wish it would be cleaner but I can fix that." I said as I kept looking around. ( I think he was waiting for me to say something.) Jack came over and whispered in my ear.

"We can't do anything until you say 'it is bigger on the inside'." (now I know what he wanted me to say.)

" Do I haft to say it?" Jack nodded " It is bigger on the on the inside." I said reluctantly.

"There we go now Jack get a new shirt on and Margo I am taking you home." the doctor said running around the conceal pushing buttons and yanking levers and spinning dials violently.

"and I want more on that sighting and that is homework young lady" he pulled one last leaver and I was thrown across the room. I finally got ahold of something when the TARDIS jolted again. We finally stopped bumping around after what felt like thirty minutes.

"There smooth landing."

"Smooth! You call that smooth! I could have broken an arm, or a leg, or a hip, or a scull, or several ribs but that is not the point. I'm home?"

" Doc!"Jack yeald from the other room "What the heck was that?"

"We are taking Margo home. And don't call me DOC!" the Doctor called back at Jack. (I had no idea where he was)

"So we have moved?" I asked pointing at the door

"Yes do I need to spell everything out for you?" the Doctor said running to get in front of me before I got to the door.

"Yes, yes you do Mr Casa de TARDIS." I said as I made my way to the door to see if we really had moved.

"Who teaches you these things?" he asked stopping in front of and looking at me.

"My mom." I said back trying to get to the door of the TARDIS. I finally got past him but only for a second or three but he got in front of me again.

"Your mum teaches you these things? I have never heard that before. and I have heard a lot of things,but never that. Explicitly from an 11 year old human girl!"

"Oi!" I spat back."Look who is talking. A space man traveling threw time in a blue police public call box from the 1960. You are a mad man with a box!"

"I am defiantly a mad man with a box." the Doctor said more serious tone.

"Well then we have something in common. We both think you are mad!" at that moment ( Before the doctor could reply to what I said) Jack walked in

"Interrupting?"Jack said (Oops almost for got he took his shimmer off.) "You know all the time I have traveled with the doctor I have never heard so much yelling." for several moments the doctor was zoned out I suck around him and got to the door and slowly started to open it ( at this time the doctor was just snapping out of being zoned out) I slipped out as the doctor noticed I was gone

"MARGO!" the Doctor said running out after me. I quickly closed the door only for it to open a moment later. The doctor came out first then Jack immediately after.

"I am at home."

"yup." the doctor said popping the P

"Doc how many times do I need yo tell you not to pop the P." Jack complained ( I knew how this was going to end)

"And how many times do I need to tell you not to call me doc!" The Doctor exclaimed " As long as you cal me doc I can pop ( he popped the p) my p's." I was laughing so hard I almost passed out right there in my room. I finally got a breath in after what felt like several minutes. " Are you done Margo." the doctor said trying not to laugh at me. (Jack on the other hand was laughing as hard as I was[maybe harder]) Finally we were all laughing but it was short lived. I heard my mom pull in the driveway I immediately stopped laughing and told the doctor I would see him tomorrow at school. The doctor and Jack knew it was argent to leave (STAT) so they got in to the box and I watched it slowly fade away. Now to find out more about that sighting.

W: sorry this took so long. I had a lot on my plate with the science fair we had at my school. and know I just found out I am going to regnals but i will be in Amsterdam (17-24 of march) so i will be skypeing in HOW COOL IS THAT! I hope you like the chapter :W


	5. Chapter 5

I found the article but it was blocked by something called UNIT. After I got threw the UNIT firewall( 3 hours 34 minutes later. and yes I counted ) It was blocked again by something called Tortchwood. (really WTF) I finely got threw that firewall(1 hour and 28 minutes later)I printed it off. I then deleted my internet history ( I was thinking a head.) the next day I went early to school and gave the article to the Doctor.

" Very well done. How ling did it take you to get this?" he asked with his left eyebrow up.

"Counting how long it took for me to find it and getting threw the UNIT and Tortchwood firewalls, ( he looked even more startled than before when I handed him the article) about 6 hours." both his eyebrows raised with surprise.

"6 hours." he said in a disbelieving tone continually shifting his eyes from the paper to me and back.

"yup" I said popping the p ( the doctor grind ) " and after I printed it off I deleted my internet history."

" Why did you do that?" he asked sitting in the coroner of the nearest desk.

"you never know when a black helicopter will land outside your house." I said wittingly in reply the doctor giggled in reply.

"DOCTOR!" Jack yelled running in the room " someone or something hacked into torchwood last night. look at the reading from the breach report the person or thing is a genius, and it only took them 1 hour an 28 minutes to get in!" I looked away I think the doctor knew it was me. I met his eyes and nodded.

"Jack I would like you to meet someone." he said walking behind me putting his hands on my solders. " Meet the hacker who got in to tortchwood files in 1 hour and 28 minuets." Jack looked at me in a disbelieving manner just like the Doctor.

"No it can't be Margo. Tortchwood has the best security system and hacking protection in the hole of Europe. well Next to UNIT."

"Ah ha the best in Europe not the U.S." I said watching Jacks eyes got as big as a fifty cent peace. "hahah don't worry ti took me longer for UNIT. 3 hours and 34 minutes."at this time the Doctor was as startled as Jack.

"You hacked threw a Unified Intelligence Task Force firewall in three hours and thirty-four minutes."the Doctor said with dead seriousness in this voice as he came around to look me in the eye.

"Yes. Yes I did." I said like I was in a police interrogation of a crime.

"YOU ARE BRILLIANT!" He shouted while braking his intense glare and giving me a hug. he broke the hug after several seconds then ripped the paper out of Jacks hand.

"Oi! I was reading that."

"Well life just sucks ." the Doctor said walking over his desk

"You swallow." Jack said back to the doctor I almost immediately hit him backpack

"Ow! what was that for." he whined

"Do you knows what that means?" I asked him with a strata face

"No." he said quietly to me.

"Then don't say it." I got really close to his face just to get my point across. but he ignored that bit.

"But the other kids say it." Jack whined

But the other kids don't where shimmers." I hope he would drop it like a hot stone but knowing Jack ( the one day I met him.) that he would throw up the rock, catch it in his mouth, die and then do it all over again. Before jack could ay anything that would make me hit him again the Doctor started laugh.

"What is so funny Doc?" Jack asked walking to one side of him and I to another.

"This is complete rubbish!" the Doctor exclaimed slapping the paper on the desk " It was just a meteor streaking across the sky no more. and don't call me doc!" I looked over at jack to see only the disappointed scowl on his face of almost getting the Doctor.

"But it hit Bull Run." I pointed out.

"what is Bull Run?" Jack asked the doctor, but he didn't answer (I think he was just as perplexed as Jack)

"It is our local water supply. it is not tamped with at all. Straight from the mountain run off. Except we are on ground water because the meteorite stirred up the turbidity in the water." (I tried to explain it the best I could) the Doctor seemed to get it I don't think Jack did.

"I see, so we are on ground water now." the Doctor asked as some students began to enter.

"I think so but I don't know. They can't pump the water to us unless the turbidity is less than .5." I answered quietly as the bell rang for class to start "we will discus more at lunch?"

"You bet." the Doctor said walking to the front of the room to start class. the rest of the day went normal. I had the Doctor wright me a hall pass so I could come up.

"You seem extra comfortable around Mr. Smith." Jenna said as we waited in line for lunch.

"We just have common interests, that is all." I said as the line moved forward.

"Really."

"Yes really."

"How early did you get at school this morning?" Jenna asked ( seven. I got to school at seven in the morning)

"Why does that matter I am hear aren't I." I said with a little hostile intent "Just drop it."

"Okay, okay no need to go all menstrual cycle on me." She said coming out of the line. "Where are you going? never mind no need to answer."

"Shut up Jenna." I said walking towards the door of the cafeteria. (which is also are gym) as soon as I got out I headed up the stairs towards "Mr, Smiths room. As i was walking up I heard a loud bang and some really evil laughing. I immediately set my lunch down (Because I was hungry) and started slowly towards the door. I got close enough so that I could hear what was going on inside.

"Haha you think I will help you with this pity investigation of yours, Doctor you know me and I you. Oh look, jumping Jack flash is awake. Just in time to see his dear doctor die. There is nothing you can say that will make me spare your life Doctor. Nothing at all." I had to stop listening to the conversation. I didn't know this man, nor did I know what his contention was to the Doctor. All I knew is that he wanted to kill the Doctor or worse.

W: sorry this took so long I have some things that take up all my time. I promise that lots more chapters are coming soon. But for now enjoy your cliff hanger. :W


	6. Chapter 6

I snuck around to the door with a chair from the hallway. I also took the banana from my tray. I opened the door as quietly as I could. The man didn't hear me.

"Master I am telling you don't!"

"Or what Doctor." (Now I got that his name is the Master) the Doctor nodded to me I picked up the chair and hit him with it alongside the head. Knocked him out cold.

"Smashing, now can you untie us" Jack said a little pissed off. I went to untie the Doctor first just to make him wait.

What on earth happened to you two." I said untying the Doctor then heading over to jack with still no answerer. "So is this Master and wait does he have agents you two."

"Well it is a really really really long story." the Doctor began

"Can it be shorted in to 20 minutes?" I asked ad the Doctor and Jack.

"Well I can sure try." the Doctor said. I shortened it down because it would have taken a Harry Potter and a half to get the whole thing down on paper. Apparently it all started back on the Doctor's home planet, Gallifrey that was destroyed in the Time War between the Doctor's People, (Time Lords) and the Daleks. (some really big pepper pots with no emotion). Then it was eons and eons of the Master trying to take over the universe and the Doctor stopping his plans, and regenerations and regenerations later here we are.

"So what do we do with The Master now?" I asked looking at the uncontentious Time Lord in the middle of the class room.

"We can tie him up in a chair, gag him and I can put a perception filter on him with my vortex manipulator." Jack said out of no where with his mouth half full.

"Brilliant now Margo help me with our guest and Jack put your shirt back on none wants to see that. Margo."

"yes Doctor?"

"What is the banana for?"

"Just encase the chair didn't work."

"Okay. Now Jack do your thing" all of a sodden the master diapered but I knew he was still there. "Now lest pick up and make it pretty. Jack put your bloody shirt on before I put a perception filter on you."

After several minutes of re flipping chairs and desks over, sweeping up the shell casings, forcing jack to put on his shirt and coat at chair point and wet vacing up Jacks blood the class if not exactly the way it looked before lunch. Not long after that the bell rang for class to start.

W)DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor who or any of the charterers :REMIALCSID Sorry this is so short I wanted to get something up really quick. I haven't been typing that much lately and I need to start the next chapter. until then Alons-Y !(W


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the day I had all my classes with The Doctor and Jack. After school I called my mom asking if I could stay for some 'math help'. apparently pulling over I need help with my math homework thing works. after the class room and halls emptied out we got down to business.

"Okay what are we going to do with our friend and what are we going to do with our hypothesis of the water."

"Oops Almost forgot about the Master, Jack." Jack pushed a button on his vortex manipulator and the Master became clear once again. Slowly moving towards the still uncontentious Master The Doctor took off the gag. The Doctor told me to stand behind him Jack did the same putting me behind him. then I heard the Doctor speak

"you wanted to speak on your terms fine we did that now time to speak on my terms."

"Come now Doctor I am no longer interested in you or pretty boy. I want to meat the man behind the mirror. the one who put me in this state. In your mercy!" I tapped jacks shoulder to let me threw but he didn't respond but moved in to fill the gap more "COME ON THEN I AM WAITING AND YOU DON'T WANT TO LEAVE ME WAITING!" I tapped in Jacks shoulder again. This time instead of ignoring me he led me to The Doctors side. The master not taking his gaze off me."So a new companion Doctor. Interesting how they seem to be getting younger and younger each time we meet."

"Shut it." I had never heard The Doctor use that tone of voice before. Well in the few days I have been with him and Jack.

"All right what is your name child?"

"Margo." I said in a mono tone

"A not very many Margo's in this part of the world are there Doctor." The Master said glaring at The Doctor. I noticed that The Masters hands were untied when I stood to retie them he jumped up and garbed my wrist. The Doctor stood to to help me but The Master stopped him. "NO! I want to see if she can get out alone." I twisted towards the thumb (the weakest joint) grabbed his wrist then put him in a half nelson, hit a presser point that put him to the flour I finely was able to tie his hands and plop him back in the chair.

"Who thought you that?" The Master asked as I sat in my seat once again

"My mom." I said

"Wait your mom thought you self defense. What else did she teach you?" Jack asked me like I was lying

"Um, how to kick someones ass in a close combat fight and sarcasm."

"Wow. What did your dad teach you?"

"How to turn on ,grill on, and turn off a propane grill. I can make a killer burger." I looked at The Doctor who hadn't moved for the hole conversation his mouth hanging half open([W:if you watch Doctor who with David Tenant you know exactly what face I mean:W]) "Close your gob before you swallow a bug"  
A moment later his mouth closed but kept the expression of shock([W: again like I said before you will LYAO laugh your ass off:W])

"You all make me sick!" the master spat I as I stood to confront him.

"Oi! I Didn't Escape The Time War Just To Baby Sir Your Ass!" I covered my mouth not knowing where that came from and quickly went to the other side of the room. Jack finale came over to me but I think The Doctor talked him in to it

"Hi." Jack said sitting on the floor next to me

"Hay."

"So... you know that pocket watch that.. haha(Jack was really uneasy ) pocket watch you gave me.. well..."

"Wait. Let me guess that I have a hole other personality and I need to open the watch to release it but also opening up any dangers or potentially deadly things I was trying to save myself from in the first place."

"In a nut shell... yes, but I would wait for The Doctor to get back."

" Yea where did he go."

A"Apparently to take The Master somewhere far away from earth, but you never know with him." Jack said cracking a smile. All of a sodden the TARDIS materializes out of no where, The Doctor steps out...looking half dead on his feet. Hole in the knee of his pants, tie ripped, scratches and soot on his face,his hair all mesedup from its normal sticky uppish position, one shoe missing the other one drenched in water,mud and some sort of slime. ([W: get the picture:W])

"What on Gallifrey happened to you?" I asked looking at The Doctor amazed at how bad he looked and smelled.

"Dito." Jack said but less shocked than I was.

"Well I took The Master to Raxacoricofallapatorius when he got an idea and tried to take over the universe. I stopped him but not before falling in to a Rakweed forest, running threw a slime pit loosing one of my favored shoes in the process," he said picking up the foot with no shoe " and then just for fun got chased by a baaraddelskelliumfatrexius beast , but other than that nothing out of the ordinary." My jaw was wide open but Jack was almost unaffected by his story.

"So normal day?" Jack asked

"Yaa"

"N normal? that is anything but normal!" I said at the conversation being conversed in front of me.

"Well not normal for you but normal for Jack and I. Close your gob we don't want another surprise now do we." I closed my mouth but kept the expression in my face. This time The Doctor cracked a smile " Now about that watch."


	8. Chapter 8

"Jack told me.."

"She figured it out without me saying almost nothing about it."

"Really..." The Doctor was more interested in Jacks story than mine.

"Yes and then she forgot."

"Forgot what?" I said confused.

"See?"

"Yes"

"But how?"

"Don't know."

"Well..."

"Yup" The Doctor said popping the P. I was still confused of what was going on and what they were talking about.

"Hold on one moment. Is this about the old stupid watch that has been in my family for generations.."

"Well it might be regenerations now." The Doctor put in I continued

"Is what is holding or what might be holding another me"

"Probably." Jack said looking around the room

"And the only way to find out is by opening it?"

"Yes" The Doctor and Jack said in unison in an irritated tone.

"Okay better now than never."I took the watch from Jack and sat down on the nearest chair The Doctor stood to the right while Jack knelt to the left. I looked over the watch then looked at The Doctor. He nodded and with that I put my full attention in the watch. I popped it open ( now I want to say something big happened after that) as soon as I opened the watch a spring flue out and hit me in the forehead. Jack, I thought was going to die of lack of oxygen to the brain because he was laughing so hard. I couldn't help but laugh myself. I think I heard The Doctor snicker but I think he was trying to stay content. "So that was not suppose to happen?"

"Nope. But... it was kind of funny." The Doctor said trying not to laugh. Jack, on the other hand was on the flour unresponsive but still laughing.

"So what now."

"It might be some kind of case of amnesia?" Jack said. I almost jumped out of my skin because of course I thought he was still on the flour laughing or died laughing. "Or a ... I don't know an alien parasite..."

"A Parasite!" I shouted the Doctor put his hand up to stop me but didn't "There is an alien parasite in me?!"

"We are not saying that. what we are saying is that if it isn't the watch than what is it. Right Jack." the Doctor said sounding quite irritated.

"Yes but if there is a.."

"Thank you Jack.." The Doctor said tried to stop the conversation

"Maybe she would be safer in Cardiff. That way the team an I could look after her and see if anything slips up we can log it."

"I thing she doesn't need to... hold on. That is brilliant Jack."

"Wait hold on, you two are moving my hole family to Cardiff Wales just so you can see if I slip up and say something weird?"

"No not your hole family just you." Jack said trying to sell the hole idea to me a grand supper supreme prize in one of those game shows where everyone dresses up in weird costumes and jumps around (you know what I mean)

"Grate what am I going to tell my family then ' hay mom dad my substitute teacher and his friend want to move me to Cardiff wales just to document my gibber gabber' ya they will let me go for sure... are you to crazy my parents would never let me go alone with people they have never met!"

"Except we aren't going to tell your parents that you are there." Jack said in a rush as he and The Doctor got in the TARDIS.

"What about some cloths and my toiletries?"

"Gwen and Ianto are on it are you coming or not." Jack said quite perturbed as he held the door for me to get in. I steeped inside. Now used to the bigger on the inside box. Once the doors had shut the middle peace in the console started to move up and down. After a few seconds it started doing it's normal moaning and growing. then all of a sodden the TARDIS jolted fling The Doctor and Jack into the library. I almost followed but I was holding on to the railing. Something I had learned is to hold on even if it is a smooth ride. I got my grip in the console. I don't remember what happened next all I remember is me pushing a blue button and having everything go still. I collapsed in the seat by the console ( I would like to call it a couch but it looks more like a car seat). when I saw Jack and The Doctor soaking wet. well lets just say it was a mistake to ask

"What happened to you two?"

"We fell in the swimming pool." Jack said

"But you were in the library."

"There was a swimming pool." The Doctor said

"In the library there is a pool?"

"Yes!" Jack and The Doctor said at exactly the same time.

"Jinks, one two three four five six seven eight nine ten!"

"STOP!"

"hahahahah you owe me a soda. 70's coke no earlier no later." ( I was dieing at this point. Couldn't breath, stuck in my seat. They don't change they are always the same. Boys will be boys.)

"Come on you know 70's cokes are my favorite. thy only made them in one decade. THE 70'S!"

"Yes and that is why I ask for one."

"Have we landed yet?" I asked to get a brake in the hole soda conversation, but The Doctor didn't walked out of the room and came back a few moments later with a coke in his hand ( the classic glass boodle)

"Hear next time I will get you."

"You always say that, but you never do."


End file.
